Forum:Removing Badges
Badges, at first, were a great incentive for users to become more active, and badges did attract new active members to the community. However, recently, badges have seemed to have done more damage than good. Many users mistake the reason for these badges, badges are not something to be collected for mere vanity, they are meant to encourage editors to stay active and progress the Wiki. Lately, we have had many users who have, in simple terms, spammed the Wiki activity with useless additions of categories, blank blog posts, and blog comments saying "hello." RuneScape Wiki had badges for a short while but were later removed because of the same problems we face here today; the simple truth of the matter is that we have no need for these badges. Discussion Support-''' As author. 20:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Support -' Per proposal. There are too few letters in the word "support" to show my support. 20:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Support - Noobs like me just try and collect them ;) The.draziw 20:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Against-''' This is obviously just an attack against me. 21:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *I think its actually an attack against me :P Though I still support. The.draziw 21:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) **Or maybe it's about the half-dozen or so people who have done it so far. 21:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) **That's not as entertaining The.draziw 21:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Indifferent -' I think the badges are a good idea and could be managed. But I also see the problem. For this reason I'm neither supporting or denying this. 21:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Badges are pretty pointless, and I've spent 2-3 hours a day this week cleaning up after people that collect them. 21:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Support- '''Though more people come to the wiki and make an account. It just means more of a mess to clean up though with badge hoarders. 21:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Support- '''Changing my vote as I realized that Host JD is listed as #1 and I hate him. 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I laughed. 00:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::How immature methinks. Azorrez 07:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Indifferent- '''I agree with The Excel. 02:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Against/Indifferent -' I think that the badges should be taken away from people who are misusing the badge system. Azorrez 07:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Support-' Tom, now your saying that i shouldn't have any badges :P, Badges seem kinda pointless, sept for the fact you gain points...for something. Ascalephus 13:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) '''SUPPORT: Classifying any user above another by badges or awards or something of that sort isn't worth it and there is a strong problem with the current system. As such, they should be removed. I think we have compiled enough support here to make that happen. 03:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Support: As per above, I believe badges have been nothing but trouble for our community. It has been seen that many different users have had the urge to make useless edits just for this recognition. Support has been made clear for this action - I'll see that they are removed. 06:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Support. 22:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) * Forum Discussion Closed: Badges have been successfully removed from the wiki, as agreed to by the community (above). 06:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC)